gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Jonathon Fenix
Professor Adam Fenix was a former Gear and devoted professor at the Lacroix University. He is the widower of Doctor Elaine Fenix and father of legendary war hero Marcus Fenix. He was the architect of Operation: LevelerGears of War:Aspho Fields, the COG version of the Hammer of DawnGears of War:Aspho Fields during the Pendulum Wars. After Emergence Day, when the Locust Horde attacked the surface, he planned the Hammer of Dawn strikes on SeraGears of War:Jacinto's Remnant but would have preferred a "sinking cities" tactic to directly destroy the Hollows.Gears of War:Jacinto's Remnant Some time before A.E. 10, he believed he could end the war peacefully but was believed to have been killed in his own home by the Locust Horde.Gears of War PC Adam Fenix would resurface five years later during the second day of Frost, in the form of a audio transmission. History Gears of War PC Adam Fenix, at one point, became a Gear in the service of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. Adam became an officer, with the rank of Major, and gained a considerable reputation (to the point he is still known and referred to as "Major Fenix", rather than his current title of "Professor"). He fought with the 26th Royal Tyran infantry during the Pendulum Wars,Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant before retiring to become a military-employed scientist (or, as he insists, an engineer, as his wife Elaine is the scientist). He married, had a son, and settled down into a scientific career, based at the East Barricade Academy, as well as the secret laboratory beneath the Fenix Family Mansion. Much of his research is still classified top-secret, but whatever findings he made were of great importance to the COG. Adam and Elaine were often away from their son for extended lengths of time on business. This would be the primary reason that Marcus is integrated so deeply into the Santiago family, like a third brother to Carlos and Dominic. When Marcus was in his teens, his mother went missing; she had gone into the Hollows to find Imulsion crystals but ended up getting killed.Gears of War: Aspho Fields page 375 Adam deliberately withheld information regarding the circumstances of his wife's untimely death from Marcus, and caused him to think Elaine had left them. This event drove a wedge between the two of them. Years later, Marcus joined the COG military himself. Adam disapproved, because he had hoped that his son would become a scientist. However, recognizing his son's determination, Adam accepted Marcus's decision to join up. However, he expressed disapproval of his son's rank. As a retired, yet respected, COG officer Adam took issue with Marcus's desire to be a regular grunt and tried to get him into a Military academy, which he declined. While he didn't agree with his son's choices and didn't show it, Adam truly did love him however, as pointed out by Maria Santiago and his concern for Marcus when the Hammer of Dawn was going to be deployed. Adam was also involved in weapons research for the Coalition during the Pendulum Wars. He is indirectly involved in the asset denial operation at Aspho Point, and probably influential in the Hammer of Dawn's final development. Locust-War A year into the Locust-War Adam Fenix was summoned into the House of Sovereigns. Newly-elected Chairman Richard Prescott, devised a plan to deny the Locust Horde all military assists across Locust-control Sera, while Fenix protested that flooding the Hollows would definitely defeat the Horde, but would cost too much time with his current plan of doing it. In the end, Prescott overruled Fenix on the grounds that Tyrus could not last over a month against the Horde. The Chairman requested him to begin moving all available HoD satellites to cover the Locust held cities. He diverted some aspects of his research to study them, a portion of which included a complete mapping of the underground caverns of the Locust tunnels (though how he had completed these maps are still yet to be revealed). Another aspect of his research was to develop weapons, primarily satellite-mounted lasers and their targeting systems. These systems are put to use against the Locust with devastating effects. He reluctantly used this under the orders of Chairman Prescott to scorch 90% of Sera. After this, he was told by his son that he and other Gears have been having trouble slicing Locust with the saw blade in the Lancer. Marcus told him that they needed something better to slice them with. Adam later came to the discovery of replacing the saw blade with a chainsaw, making it easier to slice through the Grubs. Other aspects included the development and testing of the Lightmass Bomb and the Resonator. Adam also advocated the sinking of the Jacinto Plateau, the last COG-held city on Sera, in order to flood The Hollow in hopes of obliterating the Locust that survived the Lightmass bombing. In the 10th year of the Locust-Human War, during the Battle of Ephyra, he was believed to be killed by Locust forces10 A.E.Gears of WarGears of War: Jacinto's Remnant Intro states "the late Adam Fenix". Before this occurred, Adam had sent a distress call to MarcusGears of War 1 Trailer. Marcus, despite being in the middle of a battle and playing a key role for COG forces against the Locust, defied orders and deserted his post, rushing to his father's aid. Marcus was too late, by the time he arrived his father was gone, and assumed dead. This act cost Marcus his career and four years of his life and cost the COG a large portion of Jacinto Plateau and the lives of many Gears. According to Marcus, Fenix had something of great importance to the COG and summoned Marcus as a result. Marcus never found out what it was as Fenix apparently died before he could reach him.Gears of War:Aspho Fields. 4 years later, Delta Squad, led by Marcus, returned to the mansion to retrieve Adam's data. Pursued heavily by the Locust, Delta succeeded in its mission. Marcus believed he had avenged his father against the Locust by using Adam's maps to great effect with the Lightmass Bomb. His father's plans had everyone thinking it would work, yet the final result was not what they expected. Six months after this, Delta Squad, traveling through Nexus, found a message from Fenix on the Locusts' computers detailing his plan to end the war by sinking Jacinto to flood the Hollow. While Delta Squad are shocked by this plan and realize that the Queen is using the same one, they decide to implement the plan before the Locust leave the Hollow. Adam's plan is finally implemented and the Locust Horde is apparently wiped out mostly. Sometime during the war Adam felt he was able to stop the war between the Locust and Humans.Gears of War: PC Relationship with the Locust Horde For reasons unknown, Adam Fenix's research is in the Locusts' database, and the Locust Queen mentions him in a favorable manner to Marcus Fenix. When Marcus questions her about it, the queen brushes the question off with "it no longer matters," orders Skorge to attack, and escapes. But it was common knowledge that he believed he could end the war with the Horde on peaceful termsGears of War: PC. Resurfacing After Jacinto is deliberately sunk to flood out the Hollow, a static-laden radio message can be heard transmitting to anyone who can hear it. Adam, sounding worried, identifies himself and states "What have you done...!?". It is not yet known to what this refers, an issue that Dom brings up to himself after the sinking.Gears of War:Jacinto's Remnant The sinking of Jacinto city was Adam Fenix's plan for winning the war against the Horde.Gears of War:Jacinto's RemnantGears of War 2 Personality and Traits Quotes Behind the Scenes *Voiced by Charles Cioffi References Category:Gear Soldier Category:Pendulum Wars veterans Category:Civilians Category:Males Category:Tyran Category:Retired Gears Category:Characters Category:Scientist